A Day In Russia
by ImotoHiNeko
Summary: A KaiHiromi fic enjoy, No flames!
1. A Day In Russia

**A/N:** This is a **Kai/Hiromi** story, that's all I'm going to say because I don't want to spoil it for ya, so read it please.  
P.S I don't own Beyblade!

**A day in Russia**

It December 1993 Russia Moscow, a young girl was walking with her parents, this was her first time in Russia. She was wearing a pink winter coat and a hat that matched it, her mother was dressed in a long black velvet coat and her father was in a grey coat with a beige scarf.

"Well? What do you think of Russia sweetie?" the women asked the small girl.

"It's pretty! I like it mommy!" the girl answered.

"Look Hiromi, that is the boys' dormitory school, where I'm working." the man said, pointing at an old building.

"What's it called daddy?" Hiromi asked her father.

"Biovolt… It's called Biovolt." He said sadly.

They continued to walk down the street, when a tall scary man with purple hair confronted them.

"Hello… Dr Tatibana, I see you brought your family…" He smiled at them.

"Good morning Boris… this is my wife Momiji and my daughter Hiromi…" Hiromi's father said.

"I am Boris I run this school…" he held out his hand.

"Its nice to meet you Boris…" Momiji shook his hand.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you… both of you." The man knelt down to shake the girl's hand.

"Hi!" she said and took his hand.

**Hiromi's P.O.V**

This man is kind of scary… and his hand is so cold, I want to go play somewhere else.

"Why don't you go play Hiromi… but be careful." Daddy said, he could tell I wanted to go.

"Ok daddy… I will," I looked up at the scary man again, "It was nice meet you sir." Then I left to go play.

I walked around the building… Its so creepy I don't like it here… its BORING! "AH!" I tripped over a rock… Oh no my hat! I got up and chased after it… "Stop please stop!" I yelled. It finally stopped… in a tree… I fell over onto my face, the ice burned my cheeks it really hurt.

**End Hiromi's P.O.V**

"Ouch… **sniff**," the girl started to sob loudly.

"Hey! Shut up!" a voice called out to her.

The five-year-old girl looked around, but no sign of anyone, suddenly there was a rustling noise in the trees above. She looked up and saw a shadow moving through the branches towards her hat.

"Hey… who are you?" the brunette asked.

The person didn't answer, but grabbed her hat and then jumped down from the high branch and landed perfectly on the ground.

"…" Hiromi was speechless, the figure turned out to be a cute Russian boy with two-tone blue hair who was the same age as her, he was wearing baggy blue jeans, a black n sleeves shirt, red gloves and a long white scarf.

He walked slowly towards her, his crimson eyes fixed on the girl in front of him.

"… H-hello…" The young girl blushed as she spoke.

"…" The boy said nothing.

"Umm… I…" she was interrupted as the boy put the hat back on her head, "Oh? Thank you." She said looking up at him and smiled. "What's your name? I'm Hiromi Tatibana!" she stood up and held out her hand.

"… Tatibana?" He finally spoke, "You're Dr Tatibana's daughter aren't you?" he asked.

"Yah! If you know daddy then you must be a student at that school, with the creepy headmaster… right?" she leaned forward.

"If by school you mean 'Biovolt' and headmaster you mean 'Boris' then Yah… I go there." He said.

"Ah? Umm? Do you… want to play a game… with me?" she asked blushing.

"You want to play with me?" The boy seemed surprised, "Why?" he asked.

"Because… you seem nice… and you're really cute!" she giggled, seeing the boy blush slightly.

"Well… umm… what do… you want to play?" the young Russian asked.

Hiromi smiled sheepishly, she pushed him. "Tag! You're IT!" she laughed as she ran passed the stunned boy.

"Hey! No fair!" The boy yelled and then sprinted after the laughing brunette.

The two children ran through the woods and lost track of time, the young girl thought he wouldn't catch her but he was surprisingly fast and caught up with her quickly.

"I got you now!" He grabbed her sending them both to the ground.

"Ouch! Hey no need to be so mean…" Hiromi pouted.

"Oh? I'm sorry… I…" He was interrupted.

"That's ok, don't worry I'm not mad." She smiled.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" He seemed a little embarrassed.

"Nope not mad at all… That's what friends do they forgive each other." She shoved him playfully.

"Friends?" He was confused.

"You know, you still haven't told me your name yet, will you tell me please?" she asked.

"Well…" he looked at her, seeing the girl smile he couldn't help but smile as well, "My name is Ka…"

"**KAI HIWATARI!**" An angry voice interrupted him.

The two children looked up to see Boris with Hiromi's parents and a small boy with red hair.

"Boris…" Kai seemed scared and he clenched his fist.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Hiromi! I was so worried about you!" Momiji hugged her daughter, "Why did you run off like that?" she hugged her tighter

"I'm sorry mommy… my hat flew away and got stuck in a tree, but this boy helped me." She pointed to her friend.

"Kai…" Boris said, "You know you're not supposed to be outside when it's cold like this… and without a coat! What if you came down with one of your fevers!" He sounded more angry then concerned.

"Boris, I think he is fine…" Dr Tatibana felt Kai's forehead. "Just a slight fever… nothing to worry about sir." He said.

Boris seemed angrier than he was before, "Tala!" he called to the red haired boy, "Take Kai home now! And keep a better eye on him!" he finished.

"Y-yes sir!" Tala grabbed Kai's arm and almost dragged him away.

"Wait!" Hiromi pulled away from her mother and walked after the two boys, but her father stopped her.

"I'll see you later… Doctor…" Boris walked behind the two boys out of the woods.

"Kai…" Hiromi called out to the boy, he looked back at her with sad eyes but then turned away.

" Kai! Kai!" She called him again.

"Kai… Kai…"

A teenage girl was woken up by her alarm clock.

"Huh?" she looked at her clock it was 06:47, she leaned over her bed and shut it off, "Why did I dream about my childhood that was weird…" she curled back up in her blanket, "Wait a second…" she sat up, "Kai? I met Kai when I was five? No way!" she jumped up out of her bed and quickly got dressed.

"I had better ask him… because if I can remember than he must remember to…" She left her house and ran to the Dojo.

So how was it? I know the title is stupid but what did you think of Hiromi's dream about her past. Please Review! Please!


	2. Do you remember

**A/N:** Thanks for the Reviews enjoy! P.S I don't own Beyblade!

**A day in Russia  
****Chapter 2**

**Hiromi's P.O.V**

I made it to Tyson's house at 07:13am, I said good morning to Grandpa and quietly walked through the sliding door of the Dojo… every Saturday Kai would let the guys sleep in. I felt a little bad about waking Kai up on his morning off, but I'm so impatient, I have to know if that was a dream or if it really happened. I sneaked past the bedrooms to the farthest one at the end of the hall, I entered and quietly closed the door.

I walked over to Kai's bed, "Kai… Kai…" I whispered.

"…" He didn't say anything.

"Kai…" I said louder.

"… what?" he mumbled.

"Get up… I need to talk to you." I answered quietly.

"No I'm not getting up." He said, his eyes where still closed.

"Yes you are!" I laughed, oh how I love to annoy him, I only do this because I know I can get away with it! I jumped up and down on the bed, "Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" I chanted.

"Buzz off Hiromi!" he snarled, "The one-day I let every one sleep in, and you try to wake me up… No!" Kai pulled the blanket over his head and turned his back to me.

I leaned on him, "Pleeeeease!" I whined.

"No!" He said.

"Please Kai… Pleeease!" I pulled the blanket off his face… he was glaring at me and I was smiling because I knew it would really piss him off, "Please!" I pouted.

Kai rolled his eyes, "… Fine…" he said.

"Thanks… I'll see you in a minute." I said and left the room.

**End Hiromi's P.O.V**

The two-tone blue haired teen got up and went to get changed.

**Kai's P.O.V**

Why the hell do I let her have her way all the time? That brat! Well… she's not really a brat, just annoying when she wants to be, I don't mind I guess. She is actually kind of cute… what! Did I just think that? I know what Tala would say if he heard me talk like that.

"You've gone soft! Over a girl?" Tala's laughing voice echoed in my head.

"Man my life really sucks!" I said to myself, as I left my room to go downstairs.

**End Kai's P.O.V**

Kai walked out into the back garden to see what Hiromi had to ask him, She was standing under a cherry blossom tree.

"Hey… so what's up?" Kai said.

"Kai…" She said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"When you where about… five did you get fevers a lot of the time?" Hiromi asked.

Kai was a bit confused. "She woke me up for that?" he thought to himself.

"Well Kai?" she said.

"Yah! Why do you ask?" he finally said.

"Well I… umm…" she started. "How the hell do I say this? He's going to think I'm some kind of weirdo!" She thought.

"Hiromi? What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"I think I met you when I was five on my first trip to Russia… I know it sounds strange but…" she blushed.

Kai gave her a strange look, "Its… possible." He said.

"What?" she looked up at him.

"I lost most of my memories in an accident when I was six… or seven… but it is possible." He looked away from her.

"You knew my father!" She said. Kai looked at her, "My father Dr Tatibana!" she finished.

"Dr Tatibana?" Kai almost yelled.

"Then you knew him?" she asked.

Kai cupped her cheek and leaned forward Hiromi blushed. "I thought there was something… familiar about you…" He said. "You have the same kind eyes…" He leaned closer.

The cherry blossoms danced around them, it was like a dream.

"Kai what are you…" She asked.

"I'm fulfilling a promise…" He smiled and slowly closed the gap between them.

"Ka…Kai?" she could feel Kai's breathe against her lips and blushed a deeper red.

"Hiromi…" Kai suddenly felt a sharp pain run through his head and he blacked out.

Kai fell into Hiromi's arms, "Kai! What's wrong!" She cried, as they fell to the ground. "Kai! KAI!" she said again, but he was out cold.

Grandpa heard her cries and rushed over, "Hey yoh what's happening!" he asked.

"I… I don't know… he just blacked out…" Hiromi began to sob.

"Hey! Hey calm down I'm sure he's fine!" Grandpa said, as he helped the girl drag Kai back into the house.

A teenaged boy with red hair had been watching them from the rooftops, "I'm sorry Kai… but you can't reveal the past just yet…" he said his eyes filled with sorrow he then vanished from sight.

**This next part picks up where Hiromi's dream stopped in the first chapter…**

**Dream Kai's P.O.V**

Tala dragged me away… back to Biovolt but I didn't want to go! I wanted to stay away from there… far away.

"Don't resist… you know it will make him more angry…" Tala whispered to me.

"Whatever…" I scoffed.

We entered the old building and Boris started to yell at me… "Do you have any idea the trouble you could have caused us!" I didn't answer him, "Well I hope you're satisfied… not only will you be punished but Tala as well!" He hit me in the face, I fell on the floor, "You really are a fool!" He pulled me up me by the hair.

"Sir! p – please… don't…" Tala said.

"SHUT UP!" Boris smacked Tala into the wall, "You'll be next!" He pulled my hair even more and kicked me in the stomach over and over again… until I couldn't take it anymore… tears began to fall down my face, "You little weakling!" he slammed my head into the wall and I started to bleed… he was about to do it again…

"BORIS!" A voice called out.

Boris turned his head, "Don't interfere!" he shouted.

"Boris… you know it's not a good idea to attack Kai like that when he has a fever…" The man said calmly.

Boris laughed, "Well you're the Doctor, I guess I have no choice but to do as you ask… for now." He dropped me and then left the room.

The man knelt next to me, "Are you alright… Kai?" he asked me.

I looked up at him, but said nothing.

"I'm the new Doctor and I'm going to be taking care of you." He told me.

Tala stood up, "umm… sir? You're not going to hurt him like the last Doctor did… are you?" He asked.

"No… I will take good care of him Tala." He answered.

"Good… because the last Doctor made a horrible mess… when he made Kai upset." Tala informed.

"I am well aware of Kai's abilities Tala." The Doctor picked me up and we walked down the hallway to the dorm rooms. "You know Kai… you made quite an impression on my daughter…" I looked up at him and blushed, he chuckled.

"You mean that little girl?" Tala questioned.

"Hiromi… her name is Hiromi…" I whispered as I fell asleep.

**End dream and Kai's P.O.V**

The young boy slowly opened his eyes and looked around, "My head is killing me," he thought.

"Kai?" He heard a voice say.

Kai looked to his right, "Hiromi…" He said softly.

**To be continued**

I'm gonna stop there so review please, tell me what you think. I'll up date as soon as possible.


	3. Tala's promise part 1

**A/N:** I didn't think this story would be so popular… I'm so happy thank you, THANK YOU for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

**A day in Russia  
****Chapter 3**

A tall boy with red hair stood on a bridge looking down at the glistening water beneath him, "I made a promise and I intend to keep it… Kai…" he said to himself…

**Flash back**

He was so exhausted… Dr Tatibana set Kai down on his bed, Tala sat on the side of the bed next to his friend, "Boris, that bastard… one day I swear I'm gonna kill him for this…" The small red head thought to himself.

The doctor looked at the young Russian, "Tala…? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm… you should be more worried about Kai and not me ok…" he answered.

The doctor smiled, "… you're a good person… Kai is lucky to have such a friend…" He said.

"…" Tala remained silent.

"You don't agree do you?" he asked.

"… No" he mumbled.

"And why is that…?" The doctor asked.

"You ask too many questions… so let's drop it ok!" Tala said angrily.

The tall man chuckled, "I'm sorry if I upset you… I won't ask anymore questions…" He sighed.

"So… is he alright…?" Tala asked looking at Kai.

"Yes he's going to be fine… just a slight fever, a few cuts and bruises nothing too bad…" Dr Tatibana answered.

Tala breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good… " He said.

Dr Tatibana looked at the small boy and smiled…

Tala looked up to see him smiling, "What's that look for!" he glared at him.

The man chuckled again, "Nothing… nothing at all…" He answered.

The small boy scowled, "You, you're starting to get on my nerves, cut it out or else I'm gonn-" He was interrupted.

"Or what? You'll blow me up using your mind!" The man finished the sentence for him.

Tala was taken back by what he said, "You… know, about that?" he asked.

The man smiled, "Yes I do… Boris told me all I needed to know… about you and Kai, about your true ability…" he said.

Tala turned away, "… everything? Even though you know this entire… then why, why do you not hate us like everyone else? You're not disgusted at what… I am or are afraid of what I can do?" he said sadly.

The man eyes softened, "Tala… I am one of a few people in this world that will treat you like a person, because you are a person …" He said kindly.

"No! No I'm not a person, I'm a thing!" Tala shouted in anger, "A thing created to take over the world… a thing that has no heart, no sole, no past and no future…" His voice became calm.

Dr Tatibana put his hand on Tala's shoulder, "Is that what Boris told you to believe, or is that what you believe…?" Tala looked up at him.

"No… no I don't…" Tala whispered, "I don't believe it!" He said a bit louder.

"I didn't think you did…" The doctor smiled.

"That means I'm… human…" Tala smiled slightly.

"And how do you know that you are human?" The man asked.

Tala paused, "… because I feel I also care, and if you have feelings, that means you have a heart…" he said softly.

"What do you care about?" he asked the small boy.

"…him." Tala pointed at the sleeping boy, "Kai… he's like a little brother, the only person who understands me, and I promised him I would protect him because… he doesn't deserve the same fate as me…" He said.

The man looked confused, "Fate?" He asked.

Tala fell silent, "I… I can't say anymore…" He hung his head.

"I understand… you should get some sleep…" The doctor sat Tala on the bed.

Tala nodded, "Yah ok…" He got under the blanket.

Dr Tatibana got up and walked to the door, "I'll check up on you later…" He stepped out the door.

"Hey Doc!" Tala called.

The man looked back at him.

The boy smiled, "… Thanks, for all your help…" He said.

Dr Tatibana smiled and then closed the door behind him…

**End flash back**

Tala sighed and looked at his watch, "It's been about three hours now… I'm sure he's awake already…" with that he left and set off towards the Dojo…

**At the Dojo**

The teenager slowly opened his eyes and looked around, "My head is killing me," he thought.

"Kai?" He heard a voice say.

Kai looked to his right, "Hiromi…" He said softly.

"Are you ok…" Hiromi asked, she looked like she had been crying.

Kai smiled at her, "I'm ok don't worry…" He brushed her hair off her face.

Hiromi looked at him, "I'm so glad you're alright!" She hugged him.

Kai was stunned but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back, "Hiromi… Hiromi-Chan…" he whispered in her ear.

Hiromi blushed, "K… Kai…" She hugged him tighter.

Just then Rei walked into the room, "Hey, Kai you o… oh?" he said.

And as fate would dictate the rest of the team accompanied him.

Max giggled when he saw his two friends.

Kenny blushed a deep red, "Oh my…" He said.

Tyson just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Rei then smiled, "Oh sorry we interrupted you…" He said.

Hiromi blushed and tried to move but Kai pulled her back, "Kai…?" She gasped.

Kai smirked, "What's the matter… never seen a display of affection before?" he asked his team-mates.

"Yah we have, but not from you…" Max said.

"So… if you're going to be nice to Hiromi-san doesn't that mean you're gonna be nice to us as well?" Kenny inquired.

"Yah like letting us off training for the day!" Tyson hinted.

"No…" Kai said.

"That's not fair!" Max said.

"How about you train today but at your own pace… Kai's gonna be in bed the rest of the day." Hiromi said.

"Okay!" They all agreed.

Kai gave Hiromi a slight glare, "… Fine!" he said.

"Alright!" Tyson said as he walked out of the room.

"Thanks Hiromi!" Max said and then left as well.

"Hope you feel better soon Kai…" The Chief said, "just not too soon…" He whispered.

"I heard that!" Kai scowled.

"Eep!" Kenny squeaked and ran out of the room.

"See you later Kai…" Rei left the room.

Hiromi looked at Kai, "You're not mad… are you?" Se asked.

Kai smiled, "no of course not…" He put his arm around her.

Hiromi blushed again, "Kai… I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

Kai looked at her, "For what?" he asked.

"I, don't know… I feel that it's my fault…" She answered.

"What's your fault?" he asked.

Hiromi began to sob, "That you passed out, it was my fault…" She buried her face in his chest.

Kai hugged her, he was about to say something but then felt a familiar presence outside the window. Kai sighed, "Hiromi-Chan don't cry it wasn't your fault ok…" He wiped her tears away.

Hiromi smiled, "We're acting like a couple… am I your girlfriend?" She asked blushing.

"If that's what you want…" He blushed slightly.

"What do you want?" she leaned closer to him.

Kai looked at her, "You, I want you… to be mine." he smiled.

Hiromi was beaming she threw her arms around his neck, "Me to… I feel the same…"she nuzzled his ear.

Kai blushed and hugged her back, "Hiromi-Chan…" he wanted to kiss her but then he was reminded of what happened earlier, by Tala's voice in his head.

"How long do I have to wait?" Tala asked using telepathy.

"Shut up, you can wait for as long as I want you to!" Kai snapped.

"Oh… well excuse me!" Tala mocked him.

"You're a real bastard Tala! Why did you knock me out earlier!" Kai demanded.

"Well… tell your sweetheart to go, and then I'll tell you…" He answered.

Kai sighed, "Ah Hiromi-Chan… can you do me a favour?" he said.

Hiromi looked at him, "What is it?" she asked.

"Can you keep an eye on the others for me… to make sure they train." He smirked.

"Okay…" She blushed and leaned closer to him.

"… Kai and Hiromi, sitting in a tree…" Tala started chanting.

"Shut up! You moron!" Kai mentally shouted.

"K – I – S – S –I – N – G!" Tala continued.

"You idiot!" Kai thought.

"First comes love… then comes marriage…" Tala was laughing.

Kai then realized that Hiromi lips where lightly touching his. He didn't want to kiss her while Tala's bad singing was in his head, "No!" he pushed her back.

Hiromi blinked, "No…?" She said.

Kai felt so stupid, "Ah? I… wouldn't want you to get… sick." He said.

"What do you mean?" Hiromi asked.

Kai paused and it didn't help that Tala's laughing was in his head, "Ah… my fever… I don't want you to get it…" He gave her an awkward smile.

"Oh… I see…" she pouted a little.

Kai stroked her hair, "Hey when I get better, I'm all yours," he whispered.

Hiromi smiled at him, "Ok…" She got up to leave.

"Halloo! The window!" Tala said.

Kai looked at the closed window, "Hiromi!" He said.

She looked at him, "Yah?" She asked.

"Ah… could you open the window please?" He asked.

Hiromi smiled, "Sure…" she walked over to the window and opened it.

"Thanks…" Kai blushed a little.

Hiromi walked back to Kai, "I'll see you later… and don't forget; when you're better you are all mine…" She whispered as she stroked her finger across his lips.

Kai smirked, "I won't…" He said.

"Get in there!" Tala shouted, Kai tried his best not to laugh.

"See ya later!" Hiromi left the room.

Kai waited until she had walked down the hall, "You… Fucking bastard!" he hit himself with a pillow, "Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!" He said over and over.

"No argument there…" Tala jumped in through the open window.

Kai glared at the red head, "You're the one I'm talking about!" Kai threw the pillow at him.

"Why what did I do!" Tala said as the pillow hit him.

Kai got out of bed and began to strangle his childhood friend, "I'm gonna kill you!" He said.

Tala started laughing, "You seem angry, is there something wrong!" he said.

**Down stairs**

Hiromi was sitting on the porch watching the boys like she promised.

Grandpa walked over to her, "Hey yoh Hiromi, there's a phone call for ya!" He said.

"Ok thanks!" She went inside and picked up the phone, "Hello, Hiromi speaking…" She said.

"Hello Hiromi-Chan… it's good to hear you again…" A familiar voice said.

Hiromi gasped, "Da… Daddy?" she said.

**To be continued**

HA-HA! A cliff-hanger! I know I'm evil… BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Please tell me what you think. Now review, REVIEW!


	4. Tala's promise part 2

**A/N: **I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! Hey I've finally up dated please enjoy the new chapter, it's a long one!

**A day in Russia  
****Chapter 4**

"Hello Hiromi-Chan… it's good to hear you again…" A familiar voice said.

Hiromi gasped, "Da… Daddy?" she said.

"Yes how have you been?" He asked.

"I've been fine! How are you?" She asked.

"Well I'll tell you when I see you…" He said.

"What! You're here in Japan!" she asked with excitement.

"I will be half an hour… I thought that you your mother and me could spend some time together, how does that sound?" He asked.

"Yah! That sounds great Dad! I'll meet you at the Airport with mom ok?" The young brunette was beaming.

"Alright see you soon, love you…" He said.

"Ok love you to Dad, see ya!" Hiromi hung up the phone, "Yah Dads come to visit I can't wait to see him!" She ran to the stairs.

****

**In Kai's room…**

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kai hit the redhead with a pillow.

"Hey! Quit it!" Tala laughed.

"YOU CAN'T SING DAM IT!" Kai hit him again.

Tala grabbed a pillow, "TAKE THAT!" He hit Kai with the pillow.

Kai started to laugh, "Is that all you got!" he hit Tala back.

The two teens continued the pillow fight until Kai heard the voice of his girlfriend…

"Kai! Kai! Guess what!" She yelled.

"Shit! What do I do now!" Tala panicked.

"Hide you MORON!" Kai snarled.

"Where!" Tala said sarcastically.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Are you that stupid?" He pointed to the closet.

Tala looked at Kai, "As-if!" He scoffed.

"Kai, can I come in!" Hiromi knocked on the door.

Kai pushed Tala into the closet, "Ah? Yah come in!" Kai jumped into his bed.

"Kai!" Hiromi had a big smile on her face she was so happy she didn't notice the mess of feathers all over the room.

"Hey, what's made you so happy?" Kai asked.

Hiromi sat next to Kai, "Oh nothing…" She hugged him.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "It must be something…" He said hugging her back.

Kai had his attention on Hiromi and didn't see that the closet door was slightly open…

"Ok there is something…" She looked up at him.

Kai looked down at her, "Well? What is it?" He asked.

Hiromi smiled sheepishly, "It's a secret…" she said.

"Oh really?" Kai asked.

"Yes that's right, I'll tell you later when I get back." She said getting up.

"Ok… where are you going?" Kai asked.

Hiromi leaned forward and put her finger on Kai's lips, "It's a surprise…" she smiled.

"Alright…" Kai smiled.

Hiromi stood up straight, "I'll see you later… so take it easy." She walked to the door.

"See you later…" Kai said.

Hiromi looked at Kai, "Bye… I love you!" She closed the door.

Kai was stunned, "Did she just say…?" He paused, "No way!" He thought.

"Yes way!" Tala said opening the closet door.

"Stay out of my head!" Kai snapped.

"Don't change the subject, she said she loved you didn't she!" Tala grinned.

Kai didn't answer him…

"Oh come on! Don't deny it! I heard it, you heard it! She really said it Kai!" Tala patted him on the back, "Congratulations!" He laughed.

"Shut up…" Kai said smiling.

Tala rubbed Kai's head and messed up his hair, "Aww, little Kai's all grown up!" He said.

"Oh shut up!" Kai said.

"Huh, is that a smile?" Tala looked shocked.

Kai looked at the redhead, "No… you're imagining it…" He answered.

"Nope… that's defiantly a smile! You really like her, don't you? Maybe even love her?" Tala asked.

Kai gave Tala a strange look, "So what if I do…?" he asked.

"What's that look for!" Tala scowled.

"You have always been like an over protective older brother to me!" Kai smirked.

Tala looked confused, "And what's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Why did you knock me out earlier?" Kai asked.

"…" Tala remained silent.

"Tala… answer me!" Kai said.

Tala turned away, "… No I can't…" he mumbled.

"And why not?" Kai said angrily.

"You should get some rest… so no more on the subject!" Tala said quickly.

Kai glared at his friend, "Tala!" He said.

Tala walked to the window…

"See you later! Feel better!" Tala looked at Kai, "Bye!" he smirked and then jumped out the window.

Kai jumped out of bed, "Tala! Come back here!" he yelled.

"I can't promise I won't interfere… because if I do I would be breaking the other promise I made before…" Tala thought to himself.

**Flash back**

Tala slowly opened his eyes to see Kai awake, "Hey you ok!" He yawned.

"Yah…" Kai said faintly.

Tala jumped out of his bed and sat next to Kai, "What's wrong with you?" he asked the blue-haired boy.

"I… I'm sorry…" Kai said.

"What for?" Tala asked.

Kai looked at his friend, "Boris hurt you… because you stuck up for me…" he said slowly.

Tala paused, "… Don't blame yourself…" he said.

Kai looked away, "Your life would be a lot easier if you didn't have to look after me…" he said.

Tala looked at his friend, "Kai… I'll always look after you, even if I get hurt because you're my best friend." He said.

Kai looked at Tala, "You don't think I'm a burden?" he asked.

"No-way its fun having you around! So don't think that you bother me, ok!" Tala smiled.

Kai half smiled, "… Ok." He said.

Tala jumped off the bed, "I promise I'll always be there for you…" He thought.

The door opened…

A tall dark-haired man came into the room, "Hey you're up, how are you two feeling?" He asked.

Tala smiled, "I feel fine Doc…" He said.

Kai smiled slightly, "I'm feeling better than I did before…" He said softly.

Dr Tatibana smiled, "If you feel well enough, how would you boys like to come to town with me and my family?" He asked.

Kai and Tala smiled, "Yah!" they said together.

The doctor laughed, "Guess I suggested the right thing huh!" he asked.

Tala looked up at the man, "You bet! We'd love to be anywhere but here… even for just one day!" He said.

"Oh I see… well then get ready and we can go!" the man said.

The small redhead jumped for joy, "Yah! Ok give us 10 minutes!" Tala grabbed Kai by the hand and the two went to get ready.

The Doctor smiled slightly, "What innocent children… it's a shame that they're being raised in a place like this…" He sighed.

8 minutes later…

Tala and Kai came back, "Okay we're ready!" the red haired boy smiled, Kai was also smiling.

"Ok lets go!" he said.

The three left Biovolt and 15minutes later entered the town of Moscow…

"Daddy! Daddy!" a sweet voice yelled.

Dr Tatibana turned to see his daughter running to him, "Hey there's my girl!" he picked her up and sat her on his shoulder.

Momiji walked to her husband, "Hideki! You're late… as usual…" She laughed and hugged him.

"Well I had to get permission from Boris to let the boys come with us today…" he hugged her back.

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

Hideki put his daughter down, "Well I said some time away from training would do them some good…" He smiled.

Hiromi walked up to Kai, "Hi Kai…" She blushed.

Kai smile slightly, "Hi…" Tala nudged him, "Huh? Oh? This is my best friend Tala." He said.

"Hi! I'm Hiromi!" She smiled and shook Tala's hand.

Tala smiled, "Nice to meet you…" He said.

"Hey lets get something to eat!" Momiji said.

"Yah! I'm starving!" Hiromi cheered.

"Alright come on then…" Hideki said.

Tala walked next to Hideki, "So your first name is Hideki huh?" He asked.

"Yes, you can call me that if you like…" Hideki said.

The small redhead paused, "Nah! I'll just call you Doc!" he said.

"Hiromi we're leaving…" Momiji said.

Hiromi clasped Kai's hand, "Come on Kai, hurry up!" Her smile made the small blue-haired Russian blushed.

The two walked hand in hand…

**End flash back**

Hiromi ran as fast as she could and reached her front door… "Mom! Hey mom!" she called.

Momiji came out of the front door, "Hiromi I already know. Hideki called me, and yes I'm all set to go meet him…" she said softly.

"Ok then let's go!" Hiromi was being impatient.

Momiji smiled at her daughter, "Alright, alright…" she said as they walked down the street.

"I can't wait to see him…" Hiromi said.

Momiji looked at her daughter, "Hiromi-chan… why are you so happy?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Hiromi smiled sheepishly.

The woman smiled, "Oh! I see…" She said.

"What!" Hiromi asked.

Momiji laughed, "You can't hide it from me. I am your mother after all…" she smiled.

Hiromi scowled, "What are you getting at mom!" she asked.

"You have a boyfriend…" She asked.

"What! No! I umm…" Hiromi blushed.

Momiji smirked, "Ooooooooh! You do have a boyfriend!" she teased.

"Shut up!" the brunette blushed a bright red.

"So, what's he like, Is he nice!" Momiji asked.

"Well umm…" Hiromi started.

"I bet he's a real sweet!" Momiji said.

"Yah he is…" Hiromi answered.

"When do I get to meet him?" Momiji asked

"Oh, well tomorrow probably." She said.

Momiji patted her daughter on the back, "I can't wait to meet him…" she smiled.

Hiromi blushed, "I'm sure you'll like him…" She smiled.

20 minutes later Momiji and Hiromi arrived at the airport…

"Where is he? I can't see him…" Momiji sighed.

Hiromi smiled, "Hey, he's over there! Daddy!" she yelled.

Dr Tatibana turned to see his daughter and wife waving to him, "Hey there you are, how are my two favourite girls?" he smiled.

Hiromi ran to her father, "Dad it's so good to see you!" she hugged him.

Momiji walked up to her husband, "Well, well what a surprise… you're late." She smiled.

Hideki smiled, "Well… I got lost…" He said.

Momiji laughed, "Ok, I'll let you off this time…" She hugged and kissed him.

"How long are you here for dad?" Hiromi asked.

"I have a three week holiday from my job in Russia." He answered.

"Yah, three weeks!" Hiromi beamed.

"So what's new?" Hideki asked.

"Hiromi has a sweetheart!" Momiji blurted out.

"MOM!" Hiromi yelled.

Hideki blinked, "Oh? A boyfriend? Really?" he asked.

Hiromi blushed, "Yah…" She said.

"Oh my little girl is all grown up!" Hideki smiled.

"DADDY!" Hiromi yelled.

"So what's his name?" Hideki asked Momiji.

"Well I don't know his name…" She answered.

Hideki sighed, "You forgot to ask his name?" he said.

"Well what's his name then?" Momiji asked her daughter.

Hiromi smiled, "His name is… Kai." She said.

Hideki seemed shocked, "Kai! Kai Hiwatari!" He asked.

Hiromi smiled, "Yes…" She said.

"How is he? I haven't seen him since he was five!" Hideki said.

"Actually he's sick right now… he has a fever…" Hiromi answered.

Hideki paused, "I see… I guess I have no choice!" he said.

"What do you mean dad?" Hiromi asked.

"Hideki…?" Momiji said.

Hideki smiled, "Please… call me Dr Tatibana " he started to walk away.

Hiromi and Momiji looked confused…

Dr Tatibana looked back at his daughter, "Well are you gonna show me where he is or do I have to guess?" He asked.

Hiromi smiled, "Ok, sure dad!" she said.

They exited the airport and went home first… and then Hiromi took her father to Tyson's house.

"So you met him almost a year ago?" Hideki asked Hiromi.

"Yah, I still can't believe I knew him back when I was five…" Hiromi answered.

"You remember then?" He asked.

"Yah, why wouldn't I remember?" Hiromi asked.

"Oh, no reason…" Hideki answered.

They entered the park…

"Umm… dad why did you ever go to work in Russia?" Hiromi asked.

Hideki paused, "I can't say…" He said.

Hiromi stopped, "What? Why not!" she asked.

Hideki looked at Hiromi, "Listen… what you have to understand is-" he started.

"You're just like your father always asking questions you shouldn't be…" a voice said.

Hiromi looked up to see a tall red haired teenager, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh… you don't remember me? Why I'm crushed!" He said.

"You're here as well I see…" Hideki said.

"Hey Doc… its good to see you," Tala smiled.

"Who is this guy? How do you know him dad?" Hiromi asked.

**To be continued**

Ok please review, REVIEW! Sorry if it was confusing.


End file.
